The Devil's Lore
by Bride of Malice
Summary: He was a spawn of Hell, the ultimate devil incarnate in everyone's eyes, except hers. How would the devil react towards kindness when it was looking at him right in the eye? Hiten/Kagome


**Summary**: AU. He was a spawn of Hell, the ultimate devil incarnate in everyone's eyes, except hers. To attain his goals, he would use his dark powers to destroy anything in his way. But after meeting her, everything started falling apart. To her, everything he did, had an ulterior motive, and unorthodox intentions; and because of her, he found out what it was like to crave for someone. He tried protecting her from harm, like a father would a child. Yet she managed somehow to break down all the magical barriers that he had created for her.

Then one day, he found that she had sealed up all memories she had of him. For her sake, he decided to give up everything, using his powers to become a member of her family in hope of awakening her memories. But the more she remembered, the harder she fought him. In spite of all this, he was willing to wait, no matter how long it took.

(Hiten/Kagome)

*Note: There is NO incest, in this story.

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and the characters it contains are copyright to Takahashi Rumiko. Characters not from the Inuyasha world are purely fictional and copyright to the author.

.

**T H E . D E V I L ' S . L O R E**

* * *

by Bride of Malice

We rise with the sun in the underworld  
We suffer from a graveless name  
We prise wide lids  
And wounds with lips curled  
Over teeth that have tasted shame

~ Cemetery And Sundown, Cradle of Filth

.

**Chapter One: **My Oniisama, the Devil

_Castle of Daimyo Higurashi__ Satori _

"Oi. You've been looking for this book, haven't you."

"Ah." Kagome bent and picked up the book that was tossed carelessly on the tatami-covered floor. She brushed her fingers over the elaborate, gold embroidered cover, a silent apology for the callous treatment it had received. "It's not a dingy old book, Souta. It was written by -- "

"Whatever! I couldn't care less if it were written by the Shogun himself." The boy wove his way into Kagome's private bedroom, his brilliantly garbed figure a stark contrast to the quiet, candle-lit atmosphere - the young court ladies who came to visit had always avoided the afternoon sun, and so Kagome made it a point to shut the shouji doors whenever they came, making use of candles to light her room instead. Two young, cherubic faces – close friends from Kagome's Reading and Writing Society - looked up at his arrival but were barely acknowledged by him. "I missed a trip downtown with Hojo-san, just for this. Be more appreciative, why don't you."

"Ok...I'm sorry," Kagome said, carefully slotting the book in place within a dense shelf. Her younger brother was the long anticipated first-born male of the Higurashi Clan, arriving three years after an entire brood of females. If he had wished for it, an entire garden of precious bonsai would have been uprooted, if only for his entertainment purposes. So, Kagome figured, it was only wise to swallow whatever grouse she had in order to avoid confrontation with the spoiled 13 year old boy.

Souta snorted then, bending down to flip through the books that were scattered across Kagome's low table. "So what sort of junk are you females reading, today."

"We're just selecting some of our better works for display. For the Society tomorrow..."

"Is there a cause for selection, or a need for it at all? Miyano's would suffice, no?"

The boy's casual remark sparked a light blush on the pale face of Miyano, accentuating her delicate, waterlily complexion.

"Seriously, take a look at yourself," he continued to his older sister, tossing a piece of persimmon into his mouth. "Do you think you could do any better than Miyano? This girl's family has been producing top scholars for years. But what of you? Taking part in poetry societies indeed. What a joke." He chewed slowly, thoughtfully. "You're just like fat Chiriko. Stuffing your faces when no one's looking."

"Please, that's enough, Souta," Kagome ground out, while the girl called Chiriko looked up from her food, aghast. Kagome tightened her grip on the book. She looked towards the small, rotund figure that crouched beside Miyano. The plump girl had stopped chewing on her mochi, and was now staring dejectedly at the many plates of confectionery before her.

"Did Oniisama not ask for you to be at his study room, this noon?"

Abruptly, Kagome stopped in her tracks, face frozen with sudden apprehension.

"He must have been waiting for hours. Shouldn't you get going now?" With a casual turn, the boy reached behind him and pulled open a drawer carelessly, shifting through its neatly placed contents.

Unseen beads of sweat prickled Kagome's face, as she gripped the edges of her kimono sleeve with trembling fingers. Oniisama_...no...I don't want to go there...Anywhere but there!_

"Hm. What's this I've found. A very suspicious looking object."

Kagome rushed over, forcefully shoving aside her thoughts of Oniisama. She had just about had it with Souta's rudeness, at least for today, and the mention of their Oniisama was just the catalyst to spark off her annoyance. "I don't have any suspicious objects. So stop going through my belongings, and please stop being rude to my friends!"

She paused mid-tracks when she caught sight of the small, palm-sized black pouch that Souta held up, its dusty gold drawstrings looped around his fingers."Er...what's that?"

"You should know, it's _yours_." Souta fished into the pouch deftly, drawing out a tuft of jet black hair and a strange piece of parchment with red scribblings. He rubbed the hair between his forefinger and thumb, then grabbed Kagome's silken strands. "This is definitely not your hair. Its texture is coarse and thick, nothing like yours, that's for sure..."

"Kagome..." Miyano said softly, a frown drawn across her sleek, carefully painted brows. "Are you playing with sorcery?"

Kagome gaped in astonishment. She was almost certain that there was _no_ strange, black pouches within her possessions, and most certainly not one with a tuft of hair and a talisman within it.

"That's the hair of a man!" Chiriko cried out, breaking the sizzling tension.

"You are done for, Ka - go - me! What kind of Black Magic were you planning to do with _this_ _man's_ hair?!"

"Black Magic is evil, Kagome." Miyano added urgently. "Where did you learn of such things?"

"Out with it, or I'll have to bring this whole matter up to Chichiue. Then we'll see how you're gonna attend that Society of yours ever again!"

She spun around, bewilderment furrowing her brows. "It isn't mine!"

"Still denying? Fine, we'll just see what Chichiue has to say about this!" Just as Souta was about to turn and leave with the discriminating evidence, he collided nose-on with a solid wall of flesh. "What the hell do you think you're doing, standing in my path! Bakayarou! You just damn well fractured my...my..."

The banter died down as a breath of chilled air seemed to descend upon them. All four gazes swiveled to the powerful presence that was now standing before the sliding doors.

The word 'beautiful' should have been used to describe anything but a man, but there was no other word, except beautiful, to describe _him_. It was both terrifying and heartbreaking, a beauty so arrogant and wildly sinister, it crackled with sinful energy, ravishing their senses and leaving them breathless.

"Hiten-sama..." Miyano and Chiriko breathed in unison, their young, bashful faces all of a sudden hot and flustered.

"Oniisama! You're here! Kagome was supposed to see you, but she didn't turn up, huh? Well _I _tried to tell her, but she...er...where is she?"

Without a word, the hulking figure moved from the doorway like a ghostly phantom, towards the deepest recesses of Kagome's room. Parting the delicate shouji screens that separated the two chambers, he stepped silently through, vanishing behind the doors as they shut with a soft click.

~*~

The narrow space within the changing chamber seemed to be entirely occupied by Hiten's massive frame. His broad shoulders and muscular arms strained against the two walls, trapping Kagome within the small, dark corner.

"Do you want to come out on your own, or do I have to do it myself?" The words whispered softly into her ear, a caress as gentle as black silk.

Kagome swallowed painfully even as she attempted to glare at him. Unfortunately, his high, slightly hooked nose was as far up as she dared to venture…

"I...I'll come out by myself." She mumbled, tucking her chin into her neck sullenly. Her eyes flitted to the left, then to the right, desperately seeking an exit route. Outside, she could hear Souta's ranting as he prattled on to the remaining two spectators in the room.

"I just _knew_ that she'd be hiding in there! That little coward doesn't have a single brave bone in her, does she. I just _knew_ she'd grab hold of every opportunity to escape!"

Her heart thundered in her ears as cold beads of dread trickled down her back. Why wasn't he demanding for Oniisama to come out? Didn't he realize that it was just _wrong_ for the two of them to be alone in her changing quarters? Didn't _anyone_ find it wrong?

"Oniisama, I can't get out, with you being in the way...."

"You are hiding from me."

"I am not! I was just...changing my attire."

"Is that so? Then are you putting it on now, or taking it off?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. Suddenly, it seemed as if the bright afternoon sunshine outside her room was far, so far away that her whole universe was enshrouded by Hiten's dark, dark shadow.

"I...I want to go out!" Dammit, she was shaking badly this time.

"Weren't you changing your attire?"

"I'm...done already!"

"Are you?"

Rough fingers gripped her tiny face before she could react. She yelped in fear, trying to back away, but finding herself trapped between the solid wall behind her, and Hiten's massive chest in front of her.

"How many times do you intend to let me discover that you are hiding from me?"

She couldn't answer the purring query, staring down in fear at the steel grip that he had on her chin.

"Disobedient thing." He rubbed his thumb against her full lower lip absently, watching as it seemed to swell and redden on its own accord.

"I...it just slipped my mind, today. I wasn't hiding!"

"Try it, see if you dare forget next time."

Searing hot lips, angry and cruel, crushed onto her own without another word.

The world seemed to explode with a deafening roar around her.

He was her eldest brother, with the same bloodline and parentage as her. Yet here he was, separated from view by a mere piece of drapery, in her changing quarters, before her friends...

"Kagome."

He had said that he'd teach her a lesson. Was that what he had in mind now? In spite of Souta's presence, who rambled on outside, in spite of what their guests would have been thinking?

He bit down on her trembling lips with sharp teeth, sucking viciously on the swollen petals as he thrust his tongue within and entwined hers with his own.

Wasn't he her Oniisama? Wasn't he?!

"Kagome."

His behavior had been too odd, lately, too bizarre, too _wrong_. There just wasn't sufficient evidence for her to prove it. Kami knew she'd tried countless times, her soft voice often ringing out shrill and loud in desperation, pleading, threatening, crying – but everything backfired, and the rest of the household was turned against her instead.

It had started with his many attempts to be near her, demanding that she remained by his side in his study room, everyday without fail. Then he'd fix his burning hot gaze on her, asking her strange questions, one after the other, none of which she had an answer to.

And now, he had broken through the very last barrier of it all, shamelessly tearing apart the sibling's bond they shared, a bond she'd thought would have kept her safe.

A brother who shared the same father as her – _her_ brother...

~*~

"Kagome!"

A childish outburst pulled Kagome forcefully back into reality.

"Are you even listening to me?! I've been calling you for ages!"

"Ah? Er..." Kagome blinked once, snapping back to attention. Souta was standing before her…

_What on earth..?_

Perplexed, she flung her gaze around the little room, taking in the faces of her two friends and her younger brother. The small changing chamber that she had been trapped in was gone, and taking its place was the familiar warmth of her dark bedroom; Chiriko had stopped eating and was looking on with bewilderment, while Miyano gazed on with slightly bemused eyes.

"Souta, this..."

"Ah ha!" Souta gave a sudden cry. "Look at what I've found you hiding in here!"

Kagome blinked, lost as a hunted deer. _Didn't this occur just moments ago? S_he thought, panic and confusion coursing through her like a swelling river. _Why is it happening again? Ha.. I must be going crazy...this is too outrageous... _

But the terrifying thing was, that she found her mouth moving with a will of its own, uttering the exact same words as she did, just moments ago.

"I don't have anything hidden in there. So stop going through my belongings!"

She paused when she caught sight of the small, palm-sized black pouch that Souta held up, its dusty gold drawstrings looped around his fingers. "Er...what's that?" _Stop! Why am I repeating this conversation??_

"You should know, it's _yours_." Souta snapped, fishing into the pouch. Deftly, he drew out a tuft of jet black hair and a strange piece of parchment with red scribblings. He rubbed the hair between his forefinger and thumb, then grabbed Kagome's. "This is definitely not your hair though. It's texture is nothing like yours, that's for sure..."

"Kagome..." Miyano started softly, a frown drawn across her sleek, painted brows. "Are you playing with sorcery?"

"That hair belongs to a man!" Chiriko cried out, breaking the sizzling tension.

Kagome's thoughts were reeling with sheer panic in her head, as realization began sinking in, chilling her to the bones. They were back to where they were just moments ago - in the exact same positions, saying the exact same things, Souta holding out that weird pouch with the hair inside and the talisman.

It was history repeating itself, literally.

"Now you're done for, Ka - go - me! What kind of Black Magic were you planning to do with _this_ _man's_ hair?!"

"Black Magic is evil, Kagome." Miyano added urgently. "Where did you learn of such things?"

Souta shook the pouch vigorously, his face a cross of repugnance and anticipation. "Out with it! What _else_ have you been doing behind our backs? If you insist on keep quiet, then I'll have to bring this whole matter up to Chichiue. Then we'll see how you're gonna attend that Society of yours ever again!"

_NO! _She was screaming. And yet again, her lips opened reluctantly to repeat the same sentence...

"It isn't mine..."

Was she going crazy? Or was that some kind of...premonition? A kind of uncanny foreshadowing of what was to happen now? If it were, then Souta would get madder, then he'd turn around and...

"Still denying? Fine, we'll just see what Chichiue has to say about this!" Crowing with triumph, Souta was about to turn and leave with the discriminating evidence, when he collided nose-on with a solid wall of flesh. "What the hell do you think you're doing, standing in my path! Bakayarou! You just damn well fractured my...my..."

The room was suddenly filled with an awed silence, as all four gazes fell upon the powerful figure that stood before the sliding doorway.

But this time, Kagome suddenly found the strength to move, and already she was escaping well ahead of them, dashing into the deepest recesses of the room. There she hid, waiting with abated breath to listen to the conversation that she'd already expected.

"Hiten-sama..." Miyano and Chiriko breathed in unison, their young, bashful faces all of a sudden hot and flustered.

"Oniisama! You're here! Kagome was supposed to see you, but she didn't turn up, huh? Well _I _tried to tell her, but she...er...where is she?"

Kagome's heart battered wildly against her chest. Fear, trepidation, confusion ran wild. _He won't find me again. He won't find me again. This is just a dream. This Is just a dream... _

~*~

When the hulking shadow appeared before her, she nearly screamed with terror.

"Do you want to come out on your own, or do I have to do it myself?" She could feel the low rumble of his voice as he pressed his chest against hers, his soft murmur a destructive power.

"I...I'll come out by myself."

"I just knew that she'd be hiding in there! That little coward, doesn't have a single brave bone in her, does she. I just knew she'd grab hold of every opportunity to escape!"

Kagome listened on at Souta's ranting on the outside, once again in cold sweat.

"Oniisama, I can't get out...with you being in the way...."

"You're hiding from me."

"I'm not! I was just...changing my attire."

"Is that so? Then are you putting it on now, or taking it off?"

Kagome panicked at that moment, suddenly wishing badly to see the bright sunlight outside. But Hiten's broad shoulders far exceeded her height, ensnaring her completely within his shadow.

"I...I want to go out." Dammit, she was shaking badly this time.

"Weren't you changing your attire?"

There it was again! The very same words, the very same path.

"I'm...done already."

"Are you?"

She didn't answer, staring in fear at the steel grip that he had on her chin.

"Disobedient thing."

She nearly screamed a second time when, instead of touching her lips like before, a massive palm cupped her left breast.

"How many times do you intend to let me discover that you are hiding from me?"

Her voice seemed trapped, her throat narrowing painfully, her whole body paralyzed.

"Disobedient thing." His large thumb stroked against her the cloth that covered her nipple almost casually.

"I...it just slipped my mind, today. I wasn't hiding!"

"Try it, see if you dare forget next time."

With a violent tug, her thin, summer kimono, along with the layers inside, were pulled apart, exposing her pale, trembling body in all its naked glory. As Kagome gasped at the sudden rush of cold air that hit her body, Hiten covered her breast with his hot mouth and began suckling cruelly.

She clenched her teeth with the sudden pain and electrifying sensation. Trashing her head sharply from left to right, she pounded helplessly on his massive shoulders with tiny fists. Horrified, she realized that as much as she wanted to scream and to cry out for help, but _she couldn't_, not at this point. She just couldn't let anyone see her in this terrifying, shamed state.

And still, Hiten continued, his other palm moved to encircle her right breast, pinching her nipples until they hurt badly. All new sensations coursed through her spine till the tips of her toes, unwanted and terrifying. Hot tears of shame and terror rolled down her face as she grabbed at his thick, black hair with trembling fingers.

Nobody had seen her like this before, and nobody had ever touched her in this manner. _So why is Oniisama doing this now? Why?!_

"Kagome?"

_Please let this be a nightmare. Please let me wake up!_

She squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the blazing gaze of Hiten, his cruel, crimson eyes never leaving hers. But this made her even more sensitive to his touch. His lips tilted in a chilling smile as he hardened his administrations.

"Kagome."

Just as a finger was prepared to enter her moist, silken depths, she lost any semblance of control and screamed –

~*~

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me?!"

Souta's yell pulled her back to consciousness yet again. Her eyes flung open, body drenched in cold sweat. It was the same as before - her dark room with its comforting aroma of sandalwood and books, in place of the enclosed changing quarters with her crazy Oniisama.

She was swarmed with disorientation, not knowing who she was facing, who she was talking to, or where she was anymore.

"Hm. What's this I've found. A very suspicious looking object."

Kagome stared blankly at her friends who surrounded her once again.

Oniisama was gone, her kimono front was not undone, nothing was out of place, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Except for one thing - that nobody would have had the exact same dream twice in a row, not to mention in broad daylight when one was not even _asleep_. Neither would one have been drenched in sweat for no reason at all, nor would one's heartbeat race like hers was now...

_I must be going crazy..._

"I don't have any suspicious objects. So stop going through my belongings, and please stop being rude to my friends!" The words as always, were tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

And as before, Souta was holding a small, palm-sized black pouch that Souta, its dusty gold drawstrings looped around his fingers. "Er...what's that?"

"You should know, it's _yours_." Souta snapped, fishing into the pouch. Deftly, he drew out a tuft of jet black hair and a strange piece of parchment with red scribblings. "This is definitely not your hair. It's texture is coarse and thick, nothing like yours, that's for sure..."

"Kagome..." Miyano started softly, a frown drawn across her sleek, painted brows. "Are you playing with sorcery?"

"That's the hair of a man!" Chiriko cried out, breaking the sizzling tension.

"You are done for, Ka - go - me! What kind of Black Magic were you planning to do with _this_ _man's_ hair?!"

"Black Magic is evil, Kagome." Miyano added urgently. "Where did you learn of such things?"

"Out with it, or I'll have to bring this whole matter up to Chichiue. Then we'll see how you're gonna attend that Society of yours ever again!"

"It isn't mine!"

This was the third time – she could practically predict their exact lines, even her own. And after that all, Hiten would appear.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to think of a way to break the cycle. Where could she hide this time? Would she be discovered again by Oniisama? Her mind swam with fear and her head reeled, even as the bizarreness of the entire situation grabbed her with its terrifying clutch and refused to let go.

_Somebody help me, please!_

"Still denying? Fine, we'll just see what Chichiue has to say about this!" Just as Souta was about to turn and leave with the discriminating evidence, he collided nose-on with a solid wall of flesh. "What the hell do you think you're doing, standing in my path! Bakayarou! You just damn well fractured my...my..."

The banter died down as all four gazes turned to the powerful presence that stood before the sliding doors.

"Hiten-sama..." Miyano and Chiriko breathed in unison, their young, bashful faces all of a sudden hot and flustered.

"Oniisama! You're here! Kagome was supposed to see you, but she didn't turn up, huh? Well _I _tried to tell her, but she...er...where is she?"

The girls looked around, then let out simultaneous cries of surprise.

"Kagome-san!"

~*~

Before they could reach out to the small figure, strong arms had scooped the limp body that had slumped on the floor with pure fatigue and exhaustion, and rushed towards the inner bed chamber.

"Hot towels and medication. Now."

The low command seemed to give everyone a sense of direction, as all rushed and tumbled to find a towel and medicine.

"Oh dear, what has happened to Kagome-san?" Miyano wailed, fingers fluttering and kimono trailing behind her. Drawers were pulled open and books and ornaments were tossed aside, until she'd finally found a tiny bottle of incensed oil.

"We were just having a conversation," Chiriko muttered as she squatted by the side of the thick futon and patted Kagome's hand, lost and bewildered but not quite sure what she should be doing.

Kagome lay on the bed, face pale and covered in a sheen of perspiration, lips pale as a candle wax. She was shuddering now, even in her state of unconsciousness.

"Kagome..." Hiten sat beside her, holding her tightly in his powerful embrace as he wiped her forehead ever so tenderly. He murmured into her ear, words so soft that only Kagome could have heard them.

~*~

_Kagome…_

The deep voice that resounded in her mind seemed to be pulling her into a further slumber filled with shadows and dread.

_Kagome…Do you know who I am now? Do you remember?  
_

_No, no..! Go away! _She screamed mentally, as loud as she could in the floating haze that was her mind. _I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know!_

This was the voice, the same voice tinged with the slightest hint of desperation, that was forcing her to go through repeated nightmare cycles, the magnetic voice that seemed to work its dark, evil magic on her, holding on to her with a metal grip of confusion and panic and fear...

~*~

"Hiten-sama, would this be good for her?"

Hiten didn't even lift his head to acknowledge Miyano's trembling offer. All throughout, hooded red eyes were fixated on Kagome, even as he gestured somewhat impatiently for the medication. After inspecting its contents, he used his fingers to smear the thick, viscous liquid gently across Kagome's nose and temples.

"Oh heavens, what on earth is wrong with her?" Chiriko tittered, wringing plump fingers together. She had never seen anyone this drenched in sweat – even the girl's long, wavy hair was wet and plastered to her forehead and her light pink summer kimono. But all that greeted her was Hiten's stony silence, so intense was his fixation on Kagome. With long aristocratic fingers, he was massaging her head now, concentrating on pressure points near her temples and the base of the skull, important points that would increase the flow of energy in her weakened body.

All of a sudden, Kagome gave a shudder. Then dark lashes fluttered open, and the girl drew in great, heaving gasps of air.

"Kagome!" A chorus of voices cried out, behind Hiten. "She's awake, Kagome's awake!"

Souta ran towards them excitedly at this point, a damp piece of silken embroidery clasped between his hands. It didn't absorb well, but it would have to do for now. "Here, Oniisama. Please use this."

Without turning, Hiten took hold of the cloth, once again rendering full attention to the frail person that he held in his arms.

~*~

"Oniisama..." Kagome mumbled, stirring slowly from her state of unconsciousness. Her head was throbbing dully as she struggled to piece her senses together. She shook her head, trying to clear the fuzz that surrounded it. _What's going on now? Another dream scape?_

"You fainted."

"Fainted?"

Hiten ignored her, pressing the cloth against her forehead with care.

"I..." Kagome was about to reply when she was hit by the chilling realization that, blocked completely from sight of her friends and brother, she was trapped yet again by Hiten's large frame. The fear from just moments before came back in a gushing flood, and her heavy-lidded eyes widened with renewed trepidation.

"Oniisama, I can't get out, with you being in the way..."

"You are hiding from me."

She balked. There was no escape – the horrible cycle was kicking in again. Panicking, she tried fervently to will away the sentance that she knew was to follow –

"How many times do you intend to let me discover that you are hiding from me?"

She couldn't let this repeat itself. Somehow, she had to find a way to break away from this cycle. She had to escape from this nightmare.

"I...I'm not hiding from you, I was just waiting...for you to come for me, and take me with you...to your study room, that is..."

"Is that so?" Without warning, Hiten's intense gaze broke into a look of pure satisfaction, as he turned the corners of his lips into an impossibly handsome smile. Suddenly, the thick, sinister atmosphere of danger that had always enshrouded her mysterious, brooding eldest brother seemed to have lifted, replaced by something uncharacteristically lighter and airier. "What a troublesome little wench you are, Kagome" he chuckled softly, and if she didn't know better, she would have said he sounded almost relieved.

Souta on the other hand, was not even close to cheerful. He bristled at their exchange of words, appalled by Kagome's seemingly wanton words. "Just what do you think you're saying, Kagome Higurashi. Don't you even feel ashamed at yourself, throwing yourself at Oniisama in this manner? What's with all the shameless flirtations? People who aren't aware would damn well mistake Oniisama for your husband, wench!"

"I-I don't care. I want Oniisama to be by my side, or there's n-nowhere else that I'll be going." Kagome forged on relentlessly, undeterred by Souta's chiding and disregarding the actual bearings that her words had. She wanted only to break out of this madness now, and she realized that it _had _to continue in this manner, in order for her to do so. The words had to be different, and she didn't care how she did it, as long as it was effective, and she could escape.

"Finally. This was what I've been waiting to hear, Kagome."

_Wha...what?_ Kagome paused, thrown into confusion. _What did he want to hear?_

Without another word, Hiten arranged her carefully on her futon then stepped back, and the pressure that lifted from her head and heart was immediate. It was as if a sinister spell had been removed, and she was finally back home, safe in her own world.

"Miyano, Chiriko..." Desperately needing to return to the comforting presence of her friends, she reached out for them, hands outstretched. They were the threads back to reality, something she suddenly found herself craving for after the bizarre dream scape that she'd barely managed to pull out of.

Awaiting Kagome however, was not comfort, but a cold, cold silence.

"Miyano...?"

"You'd better get some rest. We should be getting get back to our quarters now," Miyano smiled forcefully, taking hold of Chiriko and steering the plump girl away from Kagome towards the shouji screens.

"Look at that, now you've frightened them away. What a disgrace," Souta bit out in disgust, before marching out of the room behind the two girls.

"Souta!"

"They're already gone," Hiten's low baritone resounded in the haze of Kagome's confusion.

"What's going on? Why are they behaving like that?" Kagome struggled to sit up, but fell back when dizziness swarmed her head with the sudden movement. It was all too much for her to bear, when she'd escaped from a nightmare, only to fall into an even stranger reality.

"_Siblings_ who are too close tend to get misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?"

Hiten regarded her in silence for an extremely uncomfortable length. "It is becoming apparent that you were not, in fact, paying attention to what you had said to me, prior to this."

Kagome bit her lips, avoiding his sharp gaze awkwardly.

"Get some rest. I will summon the maids to assist you in a change of clothing. The books that you requested for have already been acquired. They are in the study room now, awaiting you. Take a look when you have the time."

Kagome watched as he turned abruptly to leave, then exhaled, rubbing her aching head with finger and thumb. This was probably the strangest day in her sixteen years – almost as if she had been possessed by the devil.

Drawing the blanket closer to her chest, Kagome held back an involuntary shiver. Oniisama from the strange daydream had indeed seemed like a devil. It was in fact a blessed relief that he hadn't demanded for her to follow him, because she wouldn't have known how to behave in front of him, after all that had seemed to take place just moments ago...

Wrapping the light sheets tightly around her, Kagome willed herself to forget the previous trauma. _That couldn't have happened_, she reassured herself repeatedly, forcefully. It was just too strange and impossible. And yet, she couldn't help but find herself wondering instead, about the sentence that Hiten had referred to, the sentence that he claimed was what he had wanted to hear. Just what was he _did_ he want to hear from her...? And while she was at it, just what was the strange object that Souta had retrieved from her drawers...?

A soft knock on the door broke her fearful reverie. Surprised, she whipped out the thumb that she had unconsciously been chewing on.

"Kagome-sama, we are here to assist you."

_This has to stop, really. Just...just forget it ever happened, _Kagome thought with more force than might have been needed. All she needed was to get some ample rest – it was probably just a summer cold that she'd contracted — and get back to reality, where there were certainly more things of importance awaiting her, instead of ridiculous, afternoon fatigue induced daydreams.

Kagome was about to heave another sigh of nervous relief as she allowed the servants to disrobe her, when she stopped short before a long, ornate mirror that was propped in a corner of her room.

"Kagome-sama? What's wrong?" Worried servants circled around her, clucking and fussing. "Is the water that we have prepared for you too warm?"

But all she could think of was the startling image that was thrown back at her. Scattered over the porcelain white skin of her breasts were delicate crimson and scarlet marks, some small as plum flowers, others large like bruises. Traces of forbidden passion and ecstasy...

Traces of the devil.

* * *

Author's Notes  
So, here's my first fic on FFN. I'd like to explain a few things - first, this is an AU, and so the roles are rather different in this story, if you haven't realized yet. Hiten is not a demon, or at least, not in the youkai sense of the canon. He's just an...extraordinary man, and a regular practioner of Dark Magic, definitely. Kagome and Souta are daughter and son of a daimyo (see below), and Souta is actually a big brat in here. And although it might seem to be, rest assured that there is NO incest in this story. I am totally, not a fan of incest :O So to solve the mystery that is Hiten, please continue to read on!

And by the way, it may seem confusing, so to clear things up abit, the bizarre 'daydream' that occured to Kagome above was in fact, Hiten's dark magic at work, and was not a figment of her imagination at all. Chew on that ;D

Comments and reviews are super duper appreciated, so thanks in advance if you do leave any :D Thanks for viewing my story, and I hope you enjoyed it~

Glossary  
Daimyo - A powerful feudal lord often with much wealth and influence  
Oniisama - Honorable term for 'older brother'  
Tatami - Mats used as flooring in traditional Japanese homes


End file.
